Blue Hawaiians
by midnightinjapan
Summary: Percy sees an old friend when Jason and Grover force him to go out for his birthday. Percico - Percy/Nico


Title: Blue Hawaiians

Username: Midnightinjapan

Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

Edited by the fantastic Lordandladiesofthesilverscreen

This was inspired by ilyone's beautiful artwork, which I combined with Viria's ponytail!Nico and my own love for dragon tattoos.

Ilyone's art: post/90174177648/and-suddenly-my-life-wasnt-complete-without-a

It was the night of his 21st birthday when Nico di Angelo popped back up. Percy was being dragged to a night club by Jason and his best friend Grover. He'd debated staying at camp since Piper told him Annabeth said it was unlikely she would be able to visit. She was taking an extra course load over the summer at the University in New Rome. The risk was still too great and seeing her just wasn't a good idea. Their break up had been rough, mostly because Percy hadn't seen it coming.

How was he supposed to guess it would come to this when he saw how uncomfortable Annabeth was at Camp Jupiter? She was Greek, and worse than that, she was a daughter of Athena so the Romans weren't very fond of her either. But she just couldn't resist the thought of going to college to study architecture. At first Percy was supportive because Annabeth was dreading living among the Romans. He told her how he would visit and how they would Iris message all the time so she could vent to him. He made Reyna promise to look after her too.

The first semester had happened according to their expectations. They talked often, he tried to listen as she gushed about her classes, and he went to visit her twice. When she started adjusting and explained to her curious classmates how Athena's children were born, things got a lot better…for her. Annabeth was beautiful, smart, and now she was considered a war hero at both camps along with the rest of the Seven. It drew guys to her like flies to honey and at first she laughed it off and Percy hadn't felt threatened, but then she broke up with him. Out of the blue and with vague reasons.

To say Percy had taken it hard would be an understatement. He'd Iris Messaged her until she stopped accepting them and then he'd flown to New Rome on Blackjack only to get the same break up speech in person accompanied by a plea to give her space. So he'd gone back to Camp Half-Blood angry and depressed. Three months –that's how long it had been since he'd last been happy and now it was his birthday.

Now, he was being led on an outing because apparently it was a crime to let his 21st birthday pass without him taking his first drink. He'd spent all his time avoiding the outside, not bothering to get a job and tuning out all of Sally and Paul's lectures and gentle pleas to do something active. Jason and Grover threatened to never leave him alone if he didn't come with them and just showering and getting dressed had worn him back out.

"Guys, I just wanna go back home and back to bed," he said in a bored tone. There were too many lights. He hadn't seen direct sunlight in days and New York was bright with street lamps, car headlights, and the glow from restaurants and other buildings.

"Percy," Grover threw his arm around Percy's shoulders. "You can't stay like this, buddy. I know you loved her but you know you need to start trying to move on. Having a little fun on your birthday isn't wrong."

"He's right," Jason agreed. "Sleeping all day isn't going to help."

"Oh gee, really? I thought that was a sure fire way to get her back," Percy said in a scathing tone causing both of them to sigh.

"Look, we'll only stay for like an hour. Deal?" asked Grover.

"Fine," Percy said and Grover whooped. He looked over and Jason was grinning.

The club was called Nyx, which made Percy laugh in derision but they pulled him in anyway. Inside was it dark –probably something to do with the name—but there were strobe lights of every color flashing on the dance floor. The bar area was illuminated with light blue neon lights and silver glow-in-the-dark stars. Percy thought the place was ridiculous but he sat at the bar flanked by Jason and Grover and ordered a Blue Hawaiian. Jason got a beer and Grover got club soda with cherries. They were both turned around on their stools watching the people in the club but Percy was staring into his blue drink.

He barely registered the girls who came over to flirt with them. He knew Jason was politely turning them down, saying he was in a relationship already. He and Grover were very alert and quick about directing the girls away from Percy so paying attention really wasn't necessary. To be honest, this whole thing was unnecessary because he was just sitting at a bar. Grover downed his drink and quickly ordered a refill then turned his attention back to the crowd.

"Hey, is that…?" Grover's unfinished sentence caught his attention and Percy turned around on his stool.

"Who?" Jason asked.

At first Percy didn't see anything either beyond the girls in too tight outfits and guys dressed like douchebags. Then the sea of people parted and he saw someone standing out on the dance floor. The strobe lights flashing on and off forced him to squint a bit and even then he didn't recognize the figure. It looked like the swarm of people around him were becoming uneasy and moving away, but it was like they were confused and didn't know why.

"Nico!" Jason said and sprang from his seat.

_Nico?_ Percy thought. That couldn't be Nico. This guy was...different. He was wearing black leather pants with a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms, and his right arm was tattooed. His hair had grown longer to the point where he had it up in a ponytail. He was staring straight at Percy but focused on Jason as he approached. Jason pulled him in for a bro-hug but Percy couldn't hear what they were saying as Jason led him over to the bar. As he got closer Percy could see that this was indeed Nico di Angelo, just a more mature version.

"Hey guys," he said grinning and took Jason's seat next to Percy.

He even carried himself differently, Percy noted, and it wasn't just the extra few inches of height added to his frame. Before, Nico radiated negativity now his aura was still dark but confident. He smiled and leaned in closer to Percy.

"Happy birthday!" he said loudly, cutting through the noise.

"T-thanks," said Percy smiling a little. "Where have you been?"

Nico had disappeared on the day they celebrated the defeat of the Giants and Percy had always wondered where he'd gone and what he was doing. He hadn't talked to Hazel much in the last few years but when he did he was only able to get her to confirm that Nico was alive.

"A little bit of everywhere, I guess," Nico shrugged and grinned at him and turned to talk to Jason.

Percy turned around and sipped his drink but he kept glancing at Nico who was talking to Jason. He looked at Nico and saw that the tattoo was of a black Chinese dragon wrapped around his arm from wrist to shoulder. The dragon's mouth was open and Percy could a hint of flame tattoos. They were hidden by Nico's clothes which only made Percy want to see it more.

"Hey! I love this song!" Percy's head snapped to the right just as Grover hopped off his stool and ran out on the dance floor.

He looked so ridiculous trying to dance in his fake feet and jeans that Percy laughed causing him to choke and cough. Grover's horns had grown and the hat he had on barely covered them and was starting to slip off with his wild movements.

"Uhh I'll go get him," Jason said and headed back out to the dance floor.

"So," Nico said turning back to him, "what's going on?"

"Umm nothing," Percy said flippantly.

"Really? Because you don't look too happy to be here."

"Well, it wasn't my idea, that's for sure," said Percy swirling the last of his Blue Hawaiian.

"Maybe you just need a few more of those to lift your spirits," Nico suggested nodding toward the drink in Percy's hand.

"I don't think I should get drunk," Percy chuckled.

"Ah come on, I haven't had one with you yet."

"You're not old enough to drink," Percy said smiling.

"Let me worry about that," replied Nico.

He was leaning in close to be heard over the music and his eyes glittered with impish amusement. Something about it pulled at Percy and he shrugged giving in. He wasn't Nico's Dad after all. Nico's grin widened and he rapped on the bar with his knuckles and pointed at Percy's drink.

"Two more! And two Pool Water shots!"

"So are you going to tell me where you were?" asked Percy.

"Why? Were you worried?" he smirked. "I'm surprised you even noticed. Did you miss me?" Nico asked quietly and Percy felt his face heat up. Who was this joking, dismissive guy sitting next to him? The bartender came back and placed their drinks in front of them as Jason returned with Grover.

"Do satyrs get drunk on club soda?" Jason asked as he gently pushed Grover back into his stool.

For his part, Grover was still turned around facing the dance floor and gyrating in his seat. He and Nico laughed as Jason ordered another drink. Nico started sipping his drink but Percy paused and looked at him.

"Yes."

"What?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, I was worried about you,"Percy said. "And of course I missed you, I mean we all missed you. You just disappeared and Hazel wasn't much help. You could have Iris Messaged once in a while." Nico stared at him almost curiously and then he smiled again.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, are you gonna dance?" Nico asked gesturing at the dance floor.

"No way," Percy laughed.

"Okay, bottoms up," said Nico as he handed Percy a bright blue shot.

"What is it?" Percy asked looking suspicious.

"Pool Water. You'll like it," promised Nico.

Percy took the tiny glass and shrugged. It was just one shot, it couldn't cause much harm. He and Nico threw it back at the same time and Percy was surprised to find that he did like it! It tasted like a Jolly Rancher.

"You shouldn't spend the whole night at the bar," said Nico.

"I'm not a dancer," Percy said and started drinking his second Blue Hawaiian.

Half way through his third Blue Hawaiian, Percy and Grover ran out on the dance floor. Jason looked on in horror and Nico laughed so hard his blue drink almost came out of his nose.

"This is great! I wish we could use cellphones, I would upload this to YouTube in a heartbeat!" Nico said nearly toppling off his bar stool with laughter.

"Well at least it's their dancing and not Grover's horns drawing attention," Jason shook his head and then looked at Nico.

"What are you doing here, Nico?"

"What do you mean?" Nico asked trying to look unfazed.

"You and I have talked off and on since you left. I told you we were taking Percy out tonight," said Jason looking at him frankly.

"What? I can't come wish him happy birthday?" Nico asked innocently.

"Nico, I thought you were trying to move on…and I thought you were succeeding?"

"I have, I did," said Nico seriously. "I've dated, I've been in relationships. I even thought I was in love with the last one."

"What happened?"

"Turns out…I wasn't."

Nico turned away from Jason's sympathetic look and kept drinking.

"Nico…" Jason began but the son of Hades cut him off.

"Don't. Let's go get them," he said standing and wading back out onto the dance floor.

The four young men stumbled down the street in two pairs. Jason was supporting Grover and Percy had an arm slung around Nico's shoulders. Jason looked really annoyed that Grover, who was supposed to be helping him drag Percy out of his depression, had gotten hammered on nothing but club soda with cherry flavored syrup. Behind them Nico was chuckling softly at Percy's slurred speech about why all food should be blue.

"It just, it just tastes better man," he drawled.

"I agree," said Nico laughing softly.

"You do?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yeah, blue food is great."

"I always knew we had a lot in common," Percy said and used the arm he had around Nico's shoulders to pull him into a hug.

"Who knew Percy Jackson was such a lightweight," Nico said laughing again.

"I am not a lightweight!" Percy said seriously, but clearly still drunk.

"Yeah, okay," Nico said pulling him along.

"I'm not!" Percy declared.

"You're drunk Percy," said Nico gently.

"I'm not drunk! Grover's drunk! Look!"

Nico looked ahead and indeed Grover looked to be on the verge of passing out and Jason was struggling under his weight. Nico rushed forward to help and they propped the barely conscious satyr up between them.

"Thanks," Jason said gratefully.

"A monster!"

Jason and Nico nearly fell as they both tried to turn around to see what Percy was talking about. Grover was dead weight between them and being attacked right now would be very bad. But when they did turn around Percy was pointing to a giant Monsters Inc. display in a Disney store which made them sigh in relief until he tried to walk across the street to get to it. Even at night the streets of New York were too busy to stop safely and Percy was about to drunkenly stumble right into traffic. Nico ducked from under Grover's arm and ran to stop him. He caught Percy's hand just before he stepped off the curb and pulled him back to safety.

"Percy! Are you crazy?" he shouted.

"We can't do this," Jason said once again struggling to keep Grover upright. "He nearly killed himself and what if we were attacked right now?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened already. All three of us together and a satyr? All the monsters must have stuffy noses tonight," said Nico leading Percy back.

"We gotta go and fast," Jason said.

"Where? You want all of us in Percy's apartment? Grover needs to rest, he can't go back to camp right now. We need to split up Jason. It's too dangerous for us to be together out in the open."

"Percy's place is the only one close enough," Jason said. Grover was snoring standing up and Jason gave him a dirty look.

"I can take Grover to my place. You fly Percy home."

"No!" Percy said suddenly. "Can't let my mom see me like this!"

"Percy, you're 21 and it's your birthday, she'll understand," Jason said.

"No, she'll be a disappointed!" Percy sounded miserable and Nico looked helplessly at Jason.

"Nico take Percy. I'll make up some excuse but make sure he calls her as soon as he's sober."

The wind rushed around them blowing stray paper everywhere as Jason and Grover floated into the air. They were a speck in the sky in a matter of minutes. Nico glanced at the cars speeding by and wondered what the mortals saw through the mist but Percy groaned and he focused on him.

"Come on," Nico said and walked them into the shadow of the closest building.

Percy sat in the black reclining chair and watched as Nico busied himself in the kitchen making coffee. He was feeling more alert and embarrassed as he remembered how he was almost flattened by a car. He could feel his head starting to ache already. Where hangovers supposed to come this fast or was he really just a lightweight? Maybe it was a demi-god thing?

He looked around trying to take in the fact that Nico had an apartment in New York. How long had they been in the same city without Percy knowing? It was a nice studio apartment with dark hardwood floors and a large black rug in the center. This one room held the kitchen area, a small table with two chairs, the recliner Percy was currently occupying and a flat screen tv on the wall opposite from the kitchen. There was a closet in the far corner along with an overstuffed bookcase. He suspected the little hall to the left led to the bathroom and to his right he could see the corner of a bed and dresser behind a small dividing wall. It felt perfect for Nico, and it was full of his energy.

"Here," Nico said sitting a mug on the table along with cream and sugar.

Percy shuffled over and sat down and started loading the bitter liquid with sugar. He wrapped both hands around the coffee cup like it was his lifeline.

"How do you feel?" Nico asked sitting across from him and smiling.

Once again Percy was stunned at how much he'd changed. It wasn't just hair or clothes or even the tattoo. This Nico smiled more easily now and instead of it being sharp with a bitter edge, it was laced with something he couldn't pinpoint, but whatever it was it was positive.

"My head's starting to hurt," he said sipping the coffee.

"I think I have something for that, but you should start trying to rehydrate," Nico said getting back up. He came back quickly with two Tylenol and a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thanks. So, how long have you been here?" asked Percy.

"About six months now."

"What've you been doing? I mean how are you paying for this place?" The question must been funny because Nico started laughing.

"Umm…I helped an archeologist find the buried remains of some dinosaur he'd been looking for his entire career."

"What?" Percy said with a huff of laughter.

"Yeah, I…uh my boyfriend at the time was in college and wanted to be an archeologist. I sat in on one of his professor's lecture where he was talking about his theory of some dinosaur. Long story short, it took some major convincing and in the end I had to bring him a sample of the skeleton before he believed I could find it, but it worked. He took me on his next dig and of course I found the skeleton easily and got a cut of the finder's fee."

Nico had looked down at the mention of boyfriend and didn't look up again until the story was over. Percy wasn't so drunk or dim-witted that he hadn't caught the flash of worry in his eyes.

"Did you tell this professor you were a demi-god?" he asked.

"No way. I just said I'd traveled a lot with my Dad and found this bone in Argentina that looked an awful lot like a dinosaur bone."

"That is…brilliant! I mean being a half-blood sucks a lot but cashing in on your abilities is smart. I wonder what I could do?" Percy asked happily.

"Go work at an aquarium? You'd at least be able to help keep the animals healthy," Nico grinned.

"That's not a bad idea," said Percy and then he paused for a bit. "So, you're not with him anymore? That boyfriend?"

"No," Nico said avoiding eye contact. "We broke up."

"His loss," Percy said sincerely and watched as the smile crept back onto Nico face.

"I heard, you know, about you and Annabeth," he said gently.

"Yeah, I guess everyone has," Percy said, his voice quiet.

"Her loss," said Nico and Percy smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure it was mine," Percy said ruefully.

"If you say so," Nico shrugged and got to his feet. "You should sleep. You can have the bed, I'll take the recliner."

"No, it's okay. I can sleep on the floor or something," Percy said.

"I've actually fallen asleep in that chair a lot so it's fine. The bed is yours. I'm going to change."

He didn't argue anymore, mostly because his head was pounding. Nico went to the "bedroom" and grabbed some pajama pants from the floor and headed for the bathroom. Percy downed the pain pills and the entire bottle of water before going to sit on the bed. It was a podium bed with a fluffy white comforter, which confused Percy until he pulled it back and saw the jet black sheets underneath and smiled. He kicked his shoes off and climbed in, hoping his headache wouldn't keep him awake. There was a nightstand to the left of the bed with a little digital clock that told him it was half past midnight in bright green numbers. A few minutes later he heard Nico walking around and the kitchen light went out. The apartment became silent and he managed to drift off under the cool, black satin sheets.

He woke up in the middle of the night and blamed it on the strangeness of sleeping in an unfamiliar bed because it took him a minute to remember where he was. He was on his back but rolled over to look at the clock. It was only 2:43 a.m. His head felt a little tender but better and he was about to try going back to sleep but his mouth was so dry that it was irritating. He got up and tiptoed past Nico's sleeping form and headed for the bathroom. He wanted another bottle of water but didn't want to wake Nico up so he settled for rinsing his mouth out with the Scope on the sink and slipped back out into the hallway.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness again. He was able to make out Nico in the recliner with a blanket thrown over himself. His head was at a weird angel and Percy knew he would have a nasty cramp if he stayed that way. Guilt overcame him and shook Nico awake.

"Wha?" Nico mumbled sleepily. His long hair was down and brushed his shoulders in shaggy curls and he rubbed at his left eye. Percy smiled in the dark and took both Nico's hands in his and pulled him up.

"Come on, let's switch. You need the bed," Percy said softly.

"No, I said you could have it," Nico muttered around a yawn as Percy pulled him.

"You're going to be sore when you wake up, now come on."

He managed to get Nico over to the bed even though he seemed twice as heavy when sleepy. Nico plopped down to sit on the bed but didn't let go of Percy's hands.

"I guess the only way to solve this is for both of us to sleep in the bed," he said with a bleary eyed grin.

"Nico you're half asleep. Go to bed," Percy said laughing.

"That makes sense," Nico said. "I was only able to be with you in my dreams anyway."

"Nico?"

"Don't worry. I know you still love with Annabeth…and girls in general." There was a touch of bitterness in Nico's voice and he pulled his hands out of Percy's.

"I do still love Annabeth, but it's not like that anymore," said Percy. He was still standing in front of Nico who was now staring at the floor.

"And as for the other thing, I don't know. Just because I've never been with a guy doesn't mean…" he didn't quite know how to finish that sentence but Nico was looking up at him now. "Anyway, the point is we're friends and you didn't even want to be that not too long ago."

"No, I didn't want to be **friends**," said Nico pointedly.

"Oh…" Percy said and sat down next to him. Silence hung around them like a thick curtain as Percy's sleepy mind tried to process this information.

"Is that what was wrong between us that whole time?" he asked softly.

Nico leaned back on his hands and turned his head away. His hair hid his expression and fanned out across the top of his shirtless shoulders. In the dark Percy could see another tattoo on his left peck. It looked like a small skull but details were hard to make out. Nico had some muscles to him now too though he was still lean, bordering on lanky.

"Nico?"

"I liked you and I didn't know how to deal with it," Nico shrugged it off and looked at him with flat expression. "That's the story."

"I'm sorry," he said feebly.

"It's okay. I was young and you were my first crush. I guess I just realized I wasn't into girls when I met you, but I knew you had Annabeth and that you loved her."

"You've loved, right? You had a boyfriend." Percy didn't know why he said it. Maybe he wanted Nico to confirm that he'd been happy with other guys and Percy hadn't ruined it for him.

"Yeah," Nico said his tone filled with a sad fondness. "I had two. The first guy…I guess I was just testing the waters. It didn't last that long."

"What about the last one?" asked Percy.

"We dated for a year and half but he was mortal and weird things kept happening around me –monster attacks and stuff—he couldn't see through the mist but he knew something was wrong and broke up with me," Nico said quickly.

Percy saw now that there were two wounded hearts in the apartment and suddenly felt bad for even asking and making Nico talk about his ex.

"So," said Nico moving on. "You don't know if you're into guys?"

The ghost of his confident smirk was on Nico's face and a different kind of tension flooded the apartment. Percy felt his face getting hot and honestly it was hard not to answer Nico's smirk with a smile of his own.

"I just never thought about it because…well I've always kind of been surrounded by girls. I crushed on Annabeth and on Rachel a little…"

"So, what about now?" Now Nico **was** smirking. Percy could see in the dark enough to make it out and the tone in the younger man's voice was like a dare.

Were those butterflies in his stomach? He couldn't believe what he was feeling. The combination of this subject plus Nico should have been all awkward and uncomfortable but it was having the opposite effect.

"Are you asking me out?" If it was possible, Nico smirked harder.

"No, I'm asking if I can kiss you."

What surprised him was how quickly he wanted to say yes. It had been a long time since anyone wanted to kiss him and it was the first time he wanted to kiss someone other than Annabeth. He didn't know if that meant he was attracted to guys, but he just wanted to kiss Nico. He couldn't see him as that hyper little kid who'd asked him a hundred questions, or even the moody loner he'd turned into for a while. Maybe traces of those Nicos were still in there but the one sitting next to him now was something completely new. Everything about him drew Percy in like gravity.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked. There was a tiny fear that they could ruin their friendship but he doubted it could get worse than it had been in the past.

"We can't know unless we try," said Nico. "But if you're too uncomfortable-"

Percy cut him off with a kiss. He just leaned over and pressed their lips together which was surprising even to him. Nico's lips were soft and warm and when he started to kiss Percy back, nothing felt wrong about it. He felt Nico's tongue sweep across his lips and opened his mouth to give him access. The kiss deepened and gradually became more urgent until he could feel heat building between them. He was disappointed when Nico did finally pull away from him.

"Maybe we should stop," he said smiling softly at Percy.

"Yeah you're right. We might regret this in the morning."

"I don't think I would but you might," Nico said seriously.

"Why? Are you that bad at it?" Percy teased.

Nico flashed him a grin before hooking his hand around the back of Percy's neck and pulling him into a hungry kiss. He let his hand glide down Nico's shirtless body before wrapping his arms around him. Percy could feel his own body responding without any objections. Heat was rushing to his crotch so his attraction to Nico became a moot point. He wanted Nico, wanted to rip those pajama bottoms off, but after that he didn't really have a clear idea of what to do. He'd never touched another guy before, but Nico seemed determined to take charge and so Percy didn't fight him.

Nico pushed Percy onto his back and crawled on top of him. His hair fell forward like a black curtain and Percy ran his hands through it to push it back and kiss him again. He kept his fingers tangled in the curly black hair as Nico kissed his way down his chest, stopping to bite at a nipple and make Percy groan, and then moved lower. Percy was so distracted by the tongue snaking into his belly button that he nearly missed the feeling of his pants being unzipped.

He lifted his hips as his jeans and boxers were pulled down and shivered at the coolness of the air. The chill was short-lived because Nico swallowed down his entire length making him gasp and moan loudly. He finally removed his hands from Nico's hair –afraid he'd lose control and hurt him—and gripped the sheets instead. He already had no control over the urge to buck into Nico mouth and barely registered the grip the younger man had on hips to hold him in place. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being too loud but Nico didn't seem to mind, in fact he started to suck harder as if he wanted Percy to wake up the entire street. Percy sighed his name when Nico finally released him and he was able to form words again.

"I'm loving this ravished look on you," Nico said grinning wolfishly and crawled back up to lean over him.

"Nico, I want you so bad," he said his voice came out in a breathy whine.

"Keep saying things like that and you can have me forever," he answered and kissed Percy again.

Percy took this chance to work the irksome pajama bottoms off Nico's hips and smiled when the son of Hades helped by shimming out of them. He watched as Nico reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and had a moment to admire the perfect lines of Nico's naked body. Nico fished a bottle of lube out of the drawer and then he gave Percy a look that made his stomach flip. He crawled back for another kiss and settled himself between Percy's legs. Their groins touched and they moaned at the same time and Percy forgot about being nervous. As far as he was concerned, Nico could do whatever he wanted to him. So when Nico gently pushed his legs further apart and uncapped the lube, Percy didn't resist.

"I don't want your first time with a guy…with me to be painful," whispered Nico. "But you should at least get used to exploring this area," he said and Percy felt a wet finger massaging his hole.

"Just relax," Nico said softly and kissed him again.

Nico was massaging his opening with very little pressure, still it was an unfamiliar feeling and Percy had to work at relaxing. Nico's tongue inside his mouth was a nice distraction. He guessed he'd managed to relax enough when he felt Nico's finger glide inside him. There was almost no resistance, like his body was actually pulling the digit in. If it was unfamiliar before it was just strange now. It didn't hurt but it was snug and the feeling was so foreign he could barely focus on kissing. Nico must have noticed because he gave up on kissing his mouth and moved to his neck. Then he felt Nico's finger curve slightly and hit something that made him gasp out loud again.

"What…is…that?" he panted and struggled to speak as Nico kept rubbing against that spot.

"Your sweet spot and it's pretty sensitive," Nico teased and nipped at his neck. He would have asked again –hoping for a real answer- but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was a breathy version of Nico's name.

"That's it, keep saying my name like that. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," Nico said and applied more pressure to that sensitive spot.

Percy writhed under him and it was like he had no control over his mouth. Nico's name passed through his lips over and over again like some dark spell. Without warning Nico's finger was gone and he was being kissed even harder before. When Nico stopped attacking his mouth it was only to take Percy's hand and cover two of his fingers with lube.

"Think you can help me out?" His eyes were clouded with lust which only matched his smirk and enhanced its effect.

Percy wrapped his arm around him as Nico leaned down to kiss him and followed the curve of his butt before slipping his fingers between the cheeks and attempting to imitate what Nico had done to him earlier. His first finger probed into Nico easily. He had to work at the second a little but when he managed to get it in Nico moaned into his mouth but grabbed his arm to pull his hand away.

At first Percy thought he'd done something wrong until he saw that Nico was straddling him now. He positioned himself over Percy's shaft and lowered himself on it using his hand to help guide Percy in. The sensation of being slowly buried in Nico's tightness was amazing and the only reason he could keep his eyes open was because watching Nico as it happened was just as satisfying. The younger demi-god eyes were clenched shut, his lips slightly open, and he was making noises that made it hard for Percy not to roll him on his back and pound into him.

Everything about the rest of the world faded into the background as Nico rode him. Percy started to stroke Nico's erection somewhere along the way but he was so lost in the moment that he couldn't remember when. Nico managed to lean down to kiss him without losing his rhythm and Percy noticed that they were panting in sync. Nico kept moaning his name and he thought it would drive him crazy. He could feel his orgasm building and it was as if the sound of Nico's voice alone could push him over the edge. In the end, it was a combination of the friction of their bodies and Nico's impassioned moans that gave Percy release. He tumbled over the edge and saw starbursts behind his lids as he unraveled at the seams. He came and knew Nico felt it filling him because he moaned louder and ground himself on Percy a few more times before coming too. As the tremors faded, Percy moved enough to pull out of Nico, who grunted a little in response. He thought that every neighbor in the building knew Nico's name now…and his, but he didn't care.

Nico was slumped on top of him as they tried to return their breathing to normal. In the afterglow Percy felt great, which was ironic considering they were both soaked with sweat and there was a sticky mess on his stomach. Nico held his head up just enough to give him a lazy smile that he returned.

"So, are you attracted to guys yet?" he asked. That made Percy laugh and he brushed Nico's long hair away from his face.

"I don't know about other guys, but I'm definitely attracted to you."

Nico actually blushed which made him happier than anything else they'd done. It also made him notice that only reason he could see the color on Nico's cheeks was because the sun was rising and there was pale light peeking through the curtains. He'd need to call his mom soon and check on Jason and Grover, but the thought of leaving Nico knocked him from cloud nine. He didn't want this to be a one night stand, that's not who he was and he now had genuine feelings for the son of Hades now.

"We should go out a real date now," he said, trying to hide how unsure he really was.

"You really want to date me?" It was an honest question with no teasing or smirking.

"I do. Are you turning me down?"

"No, just wondering why I didn't get you drunk sooner," he grinned and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Nico," he said sweetly and kissed him.

Freshly showered and back in bed Percy traced the lines of Nico's dragon tattoo as he listened to the ringing sound coming from the cordless phone next to his ear. His mom was usually up by 7:30 and it was 7:50 now. He figured it was better to stop his mom from worrying first before he ended up falling asleep. Nico was already droopy eyed next to him –lying on his stomach with his arm across Percy. He ran his fingers across the inked skin of Nico's right arm. He could see the flames now in early morning light. They fanned out from the dragon's jaws and spread over Nico's right shoulder blade. He had to ask about the story of this tattoo whenever they woke up later.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom," he said sheepishly.

"Percy! Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't come home last night."

"It's fine, sweetheart, you're an adult. I was just worried when I saw Grover last night. Poor Jason looked exhausted too."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes," his mom giggled a little. "We had to put Grover in your bed and Jason took the couch. Jason said you were with a friend? Nico?"

"Oh yeah, I crashed at his place," Percy said holding his voice steady despite the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks.

He heard Nico suppress a laugh and then he moved closer, snuggling against Percy with his tattooed arm still flung across Percy's stomach.

"When will you be home?" asked Sally.

"Later today," he said, but then Nico whispered something in his ear that made his toes curl. "Or tonight," he amended.

"Okay, honey. Tell Nico I said hello and he should come by sometime."

"Yeah, I think he will," said Percy. "Bye, mom."


End file.
